Press brakes are commonly used to bend or otherwise deform sheet-like workpieces, such as sheet metal workpieces. A conventional press brake has an upper beam and a lower beam, at least one of which is movable toward and away from the other. Typically, the upper beam is movable vertically while the lower beam is fixed in a stationary position. It is common for a male forming punch and a female forming die to be mounted respectively on the upper and lower beams of a press brake.
Typically, the punch has a downwardly oriented, workpiece-deforming surface (or “tip”). The configuration of this surface is dictated by the shape into which it is desired to deform a workpiece. The die typically has a recess (bounded by one or more workpiece-deforming surfaces) that is aligned with the tip of the punch. The configuration of this recess corresponds to the configuration of the punch's tip. Thus, when the beams are brought together, a workpiece between them is pressed by the punch into the die to give the workpiece a desired deformation (e.g., a desired bend).
In order to accurately deform a workpiece, it is necessary for the tools to be mounted securely on the tool holder. This is accomplished by forcibly clamping the tool holder about each tool. Multiple steps are sometimes required, for example, to mount a punch on the upper beam of a press brake. The punch may be moved into an initial-mount position by lifting the shank of the punch upwardly between a support plate and clamp of the tool holder. In some cases, when the punch is moved into this position, a safety key of the punch engages a safety slot of the tool holder. In other cases, a safety groove on the punch is engaged by a lip on the clamp of the tool holder. Either way, the tool holder subsequently is clamped forcibly on the shank of the punch. Even at this stage, the load-bearing surfaces of the tool holder and punch may not be securely engaged. Rather, additional steps may be required. For example, with many tool holder designs, the upper and lower tables of the press brake must subsequently be moved together until the punch comes into contact with a die on the lower table. By forcing the tip of the punch against the die, the punch can be urged upwardly relative to the tool holder until the load-bearing surface(s) of the punch is/are moved into contact with the corresponding load-bearing surface(s) of the tool holder. When a punch is in this operative position, the load-bearing surfaces of the tool holder and punch are engaged and the shank of the punch is forcibly clamped, e.g., between a support plate and clamp of the tool holder. During pressing operations, the punch is maintained in this position. Thus, it can be appreciated that several steps may be required to operatively mount a punch on the upper beam of a press brake.
It would be desirable to provide a tool holder that can be operatively clamped about a tool in such a way that the load-bearing surfaces of the tool holder and tool are engaged as an adjunct of the closing action of the tool holder on the tool (e.g., without having to press the tip of a preliminarily-clamped punch against a die on the lower table of the press brake). It would be particularly desirable to provide a tool holder that offers tool-seating functionality and can be used with a wide variety of tooling styles. The present invention provides new press brake tool holder technologies, in which a tool-seating mechanism is incorporated into the tool holder.